Kiss You
This is part of the Songfic Series This is a songfic about LionXSweet. It is the first songfic in Push Kiss You-LionXSweet Honestly, this is just really bad. So....meh. Rated Worse Oh I just wanna take you '' ''Anywhere that you like Lionfur walked down the clearing, winking at a few she-cats. He shook his mane, his gaze resting on Sweetbriar. Parading over, he sat down by her, and unsheathed a claw, running it gently against her chin. He could feel Larksong's eyes boring into him. "Whats up?" He said causally. She giggled. "Lionfur, try you might. I don't fall for that." Sweetbriar meowed. "Oh really?" Lionfur replied, flicking his tail side-to-side cockily. Sweetbriar smiled. "Fly higher, big boy." She teased. We could go out '' ''Any day '' ''Any night. '' "Come on, Sweetbriar." He ran his claw against her chin again and smiled sweetly, but she just laughed. "No, Lionfur. I said, no." Lionfur sighed, but flashed her a look. She giggled. "Meet me at the stream." Sweetbriar meowed. "I can do that. I'll take you there." Lionfur meowed with a smirk. ''Baby I'll take you there, take you there. '' ''Baby I'll take you there, yeah. '' ''Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me Lionfur grinned, waiting by the stream. Sweetbriar walked towards him. Waving his tail, quick as a flick, he slapped a fish in her face. Sweetbriar spluttered, frowning at him. "We were playing nice? Oh deary me. What a mistake I've made." Lifting his paw up, Lionfur let out a girly shriek. "Whats wrong?" Sweetbriar meowed. "I...." Lionfur sobbed. "I BROKE A PAWNAIL!" He burst into fake sobbing, emphasising the snuffles. Sweetbriar, unable to think of a witty comment, just snorted. "Your not Cloverheart, dummy." Cloverheart was the shriekiest she-cat in the clan. How to turn your love on. You can get get anything that you want. '' ''Baby just shout it out "I was imitating you, remember?" He snorted right back at her. "At least I am popular." She whisked her tail. "Well, im so sorry I runined your popularity." Lionfur snorted. She lay next to him, amd he stroked her head gently. "Rubbish." Sweetbriar mewed. Lionfur closed his eyes. He could hear her say that she was more popular then he could be in a lifetime. "And you really think that?" He replied. "Mhm, yes." Shout it out, baby just shout it out, yeah. And if you '' ''You want me too - "Move it, Swiftypaw!" Lionfur snapped. The anxious apprentice dashed away at his barking voice. They were on the ravine that lead down to ThunderClan camp. Narrowing his eyes, Lionfur squint as he realized that Sweetbriar was watching. "Oh! Uh, hi!" Sweetbriar just narrowed her eyes, whisking her tail around Swiftypaw and stalking off with the confused apprentice. Lets make a move. '' ''Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we T.O.U.C.H Lionfur paced after Sweetbriar. "Look, I'm sorry. I just, well..." He meowed with caution. Sweetbriar whipped around into his face. "Have a horribly bad side? Yeah, flirty, double crossing. I saw you with Cloverheart the other day. Who do you really love?" She dismissed Swiftypaw with her tail, who just stumbled away. You get this kinda R.U.S.H Baby say yeah yeah,yeah Lionfur opened his mouth. Suddenly, words tumbled out of him. "It's just the way I am! I love you, Sweetbriar, I just needed to suck up to Cloverheart, because I needed to know..." "Know what exactly? What's her favourite fresh kill?" Sweetbriar shot at him. Lionfur sighed and finished his sentence. "If you like any other toms. The truth is, I just feel, with you, amazing." Yeah yeah yeah. '' ''If you dont wanna, take it slow. '' ''And you just wanna, take me home. He leaned forward at her gaping mouth and breathed out, noses touching, her eyes wide open, before slowly closing her eyes calmly. "Y-yes, yes, Lionfur. Yes." Baby say yeah yeah yeah.. Yeah yeah yeah. And let me kiss you. Oh baby baby dont you know you got what I need. '' ''Looking so good from your head to your feet. '' ''Come a come over here over here. '' "Would you be my mate?" Lionfur asked softly. He loved Sweetbriar with all his heart- he knew it. He just wanted her to know too. He waited in silence, in tension. What if she said no? Darkeyes, Lionfur's worst enemy, had his eye on Sweetbriar. She knew almost what he was thinking. "Lionfur, our love is young and will be bruised, but I will stand by you. Darkeyes is no lover." ''Come a come over here yeah. '' ''Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends. '' ''Making them drool down their chinny chin chins. Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight. '' "Yes!" Lionfur tumbled onto her, tripping on a root. They rolled together, straight into the center of the clearing. Lionfur didn't care. Falling with a thump in the camp, cats began to walk out of their dens to see what was going on. Darkeyes and Cloverheart stared in anguish. Darkeyes was absoulty steaming-Lionfur could see it. Cloverheart was growling at Sweetbriar-but Lionfur's sudden snarl put her off. ''Baby be mine tonight yeah. And if you '' ''You want me too Lets make a move. '' ''Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we Lionfur felt warm with embarrassment and Sweetbriar's touch. He saw his mother and Sweetbriar's mother, Heartshard and Raindapple, staring fondly at the the new mates. "I always knew that there was something between those two!" They whispered. Yowls of congratulations erupted through the air as Lionfur stood up and explained Sweetbriar was his mate. His clan leader Sunnystar congratulated him. He could see 'new kits on the way'. Lionfur was deeply honoured, but... T.O.U.C.H You get this kinda R.U.S.H Baby say yeah yeah,yeah Yeah yeah yeah. '' New kits...Lionfur looked at Sweetbriar. His thoughtfull look reflected hers. Lionfur didn't know about kits. would be a huge responsibility, but absoulouty adorable. Little toms and she-cats, he could just see it happening. Drifting off into a daydream, he stumbled into the warrior's den and settled in his nest. He made a vow that he would only love the one and only she-cat. Sweetbriar purred and it was the last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep.. ''If you dont wanna, take it slow. '' ''And you just wanna, take me home. Baby say yeah yeah yeah.. Cloverheart stroked Lionfur's chin as he purred, rubbing his cheek against hers. She turned on him, until Lionfur desperately renembered his promise. He broke away, and Cloverheart coldly turned her head away. "Sweetbriar..." Yeah yeah yeah. And let me kiss you. Let me kiss you... Let me kiss you... Let me kiss you... Let me kiss you. '' "I'm sorry..." Lionfur murmured. "She's just so special..." "And I'm not?" Cloverheart whispered, her eyes welling with tears. "I think I've had enough, Lionfur. You've got another she-cat, and I have no tom." "Wait!" But Sweetbriar was sitting next to him now, and he glanced at her brokenly. "I guess you've won me, Sweetbriar." "I always have Lionfur, you just needed to admit it." ''C'mon! Na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na na na. Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we T.O.U.C.H Lionfur shuddered with joy and he closed his eyes. "Maybe you and I ain't such a bad thing." He mewed, opening his eyes and smirking. "Though I might have permenately scarred you." "How so?" Sweetbriar purred. "By telling me I'm like Cloverheart?" He flinched a bit. "Let's not go into that shall we?" "Fine, my love." Sweetbriar whispered. "But you have to promise that I am the only she-cat you love." You get this kinda R.U.S.H "I... I promise." Lionfur whispered. His eyes flashed to Cloverheart, who was weeping openly with another tom. She's broken, and you broke her. Sweetbriar sighed, and brushed against him. "Why don't you go apologize to her so you don't have mixed feelings?" She mewed softly. Lionfur gave her a thankful look, and he bounded over to Cloverheart. Baby say yeah yeah,yeah Yeah yeah yeah. '' ''If you don't wanna, take it slow. '' ''And you just wanna, take me home. "Yes?" Her voice was a tiny whisper. "I'm sorry." "But you don't love me." Lionfur sighed and looked back at Sweetbriar who was watching him. She nodded and he rested his tail on Cloverheart. "I did..." "But now you don't." Baby say yeah yeah yeah.. Yeah yeah yeah. Every time we T.O.U.C.H "I'm sorry, Cloverheart, I had to choose..." Cloverheart began to sob, and she fell against me. "I tried so hard, Lionfur, but I just can't truely love. No one wants me the way I am. Am I so imperfect?" Her tears wetted the ground and her body shook as she cried. You get this kinda R.U.S.H Lionfur wished he had the words to tell Cloverheart that he had loved her, but Sweetbriar beat her in the last race. "I'm truely sorry, Cloverheart..." "I'm sorry too, Lionfur, that this had to happen between us." Baby say yeah yeah,yeah Yeah yeah yeah. '' ''If you don't wanna, take it slow. '' ''And you just wanna, take me home. Two moons later... "Lionfur." "Yes, honey?" "I'm having kits." Sweetbriar whispered. Lionfur purred and rubbed against her. "I'm so glad. I love you, Sweetbriar." "I love you too." Then they had a kit, and named him Pinekit. Soon, he would become leader of ThunderClan. Even though Lionfur loved Sweetbriar, he never forgot that she-cat who had once loved him too... Baby say yeah yeah yeah.. Yeah yeah. And let me kiss you. Category:Push